The Way I Love You
by Ananda Lee
Summary: Aku akan menjadi apapun yang dibutuhkannya. Aku akan ada ketika ia menginginkan kehadiranku. Dan aku akan pergi jika ia menolak keberadaanku. Karena begitulah caraku mencintainya/MinWook-KyuWook/Yaoi/Author baru, mohon bimbingannya...


Title: The Way I Love You

Characters: Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun

Pairing: Sungmin-centric, Kyuhyun X Ryeowook

Warning: My first post. Typo(s), salah EYD, Boys Love (Shonen-ai). Buat Pumkiners, jangan timpuk saya! Juga buat yang ga suka couplenya, harap ga usah baca^^

The Way I Love You

.

.

.

_I'll always be anything that you need_

Sungmin menunggu. Ia duduk di depan layar televisi, berpura-pura menonton acara yang sedang di tayangkan padahal sepasang matanya tak lepas dari pintu kamar Ryeowook yang tertutup rapat. Perasaannya was-was tatkala suara keras pertengkaran antara sang eternal magnae dan Kyuhyun masih belum juga mereda.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu saat Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook dengan kasar dari pandangan para member yang lain dan membawanya ke kamar sang eternal magnae—saat itulah mulai terdengar suara-suara keras bernada marah, menuduh, membela diri, dan kecewa terdengar dari dalam—dan belum juga ada tanda-tanda mereka akan berhenti. Entah hal apa yang melibatkan Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu marah, Sungmin tidak tahu. Ia tidak mau tahu perkaranya—itu urusan pribadi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sebagai sepasang kekasih—seperti semua member lain yang lebih memilih untuk diam karena jika mereka melerai, mereka khawatir temperamen Kyuhyun malah semakin tinggi. Yang Sungmin pedulikan adalah Ryeowook. Bagaimana keadaan dongsaengnya di dalam sana? Apakah sedang menangis pasrah sementara mendengarkan Kyuhyun memaki-makinya?

BLAMM

Suara pintu yang tertutup keras mengalihkannya dari dunia khayalnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar dengan sorot mata dan wajah yang dingin. Sang magnae tersebut bersitatap dengan Sungmin sejenak, membuat Sungmin menyadari kilat kemarahan yang masih tersisa di iris obsidian Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih muda itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sebelum melenggang pergi, turun ke lantai bawah—mungkin setelahnya mengurung diri di kamar yang ia tempati bersama Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin bisa tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Begitu punggung Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu, Sungmin mematikan televisi dan berdiri. Ia berjalan perlahan ke kamar Ryeowook. Dari luar, ia bisa mendengar isakan Ryeowook yang sedikit teredam—mungkin ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal atau mungkin duduk sambil memeluk lutut. Bayangan apapun itu, membuat Sungmin makin khawatir sehingga cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu kamar itu.

Dan ia mendapati sang eternal magnae duduk di lantai dekat ranjang dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya , menyembunyikan wajah dan menangis sesenggukan. Seketika hati Sungmin jadi hancur melihat betapa orang yang sangat dikasihinya terlihat rapuh. Dalam hati, ia sudah melancarkan serangkaian kata kutukan yang ia ketahui untuk magnae mereka. Tanpa bicara, ia mendekati Ryeowook dan mengangkat wajahnya. Diusapnya dengan lembut butiran air mata yang luruh dengan sapu tangan pink yang selalu dibawanya—meski usahanya sia-sia karena Ryeowook tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menarik Ryeowook dengan lembut untuk berdiri. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Ryeowook disisinya. Ditariknya kepala pria yang lebih muda tersebut ke dekat dadanya sehingga wajah Ryeowook tersembunyi. Sungmin meletakkan dagunya ke atas kepala pria yang berada dalam pelukannya seraya menggerakkan tangan untuk membelai rambut sewarna tembaga milik Ryeowook. Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Sungmin hanya diam, membiarkan Ryeowook menangis hingga seluruh air matanya kering dan jatuh tertidur di pelukannya. Biarlah kali ini ia menjadi tempat Ryeowook mengeluarkan kesedihannya, ia tak keberatan. Karena Sungmin selalu bersedia menjadi apapun yang Ryeowook butuhkan.

.

.

.

_I'll come when you want me around_

Sore yang cerah di dorm Super Junior, ketika semua member kembali dari studio latihan mereka. Banyak yang langsung menuju kamar masing-masing dan langsung tidur namun ada juga yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing seperti magnae mereka yang lansung memegang laptop untuk bermain game. Ia tampak tak terlalu memedulikan Ryeowook dan hanya memberinya kecupan sekilas. Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun demikian langsung cemberut dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya menonton drama televisi.

Sementara itu, Sungmin duduk di sofa yang lain, asyik membaca buku dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Sesekali matanya melirik sang eternal magnae, tertawa kecil saat melihat keseriusan Ryeowook dalam menonton. Beberapa saat ia larut dalam bacaannya dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook lagi, ia mendapati wajah pria yang lebih muda itu basah oleh air mata dengan tangan menutup mulut dan mata masih fokus pada televisi.

Sungmin tersenyum sekaligus merasa geli. Ryeowook sangat mudah tersentuh dan terlalu serius menekuni drama yang ia tonton sehingga menangis. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang merasa dipandangi, menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan mendapati pria yang lebih tua itu tengah tersenyum-senyum. Ia jadi sadar diri dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya, tak lupa juga mengomel pada Sungmin karena menertawainya.

Ketika selesai mengomel, Ryeowook melihat Sungmin yang masih memandanginya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia menggerakkan tangan, memberi isyarat agar Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya—yang dengan senang hati dilakukan Sungmin.

Begitu Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya, Ryeowook langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin dan memeluk lengan sang Hyung seperti kebiasaan yang dilakukannya. Dan Sungmin pun akan membelai rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

_I'll leave when you push me aside_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertengkar dan tampaknya lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya. Semua member yang lain hanya terdiam—seperti biasa dengan wajah tegang dan menunduk. Leeteuk terlihat gelisah sementara yang lain mengernyit saat mendengar suara keras Kyuhyun. Sungmin lagi-lagi mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook. Ia khawatir kali ini Ryeowook akan benar-benar terluka ketika ia menangkap namanya di teriakkan di antara pertengkaran mereka.

Ia terkejut, demikian member yang lain. Mereka semua menatapnya, sebagian dengan wajah heran dan ingin tahu, sebagian yang lain dengan pandangan menuduh—berpikir bahwa ia sumber dari pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ia menghela nafas dan lebih memilih diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Saat melewati para member yang sedang berkumpul, ia berhenti sejenak dan melancarkan tatapan benci yang mengandung kecemburuan pada Sungmin—yang membalas tatapannya tanpa takut. Leeteuk berdiri untuk menengahi sebelum terjadi pertengkaran antar member lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan memilih pergi setelah sebelumnya meminta Donghae untuk memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook—karena ia mendeklarasikan bahwa ia tak bisa lagi membiarkan Sungmin melakukannya. Saat itu rasanya Sungmin ingin menghajar Kyuhyun jika saja ia tak segera sadar bahwa kalau ia menghajar Kyuhyun, berarti juga menambah kesedihan Ryeowook. Karena ia tahu—dan itu fakta yang menyakitkan—bahwa Ryeowook sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Hari berikutnya, Sungmin menyadari perbedaan dalam tingkah laku Ryeowook. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa sang eternal magnae mulai menciptakan jarak tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Sering menghindar darinya atau menolak secara halus ajakan-ajakan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti dulu. Ia merasa kecewa dan juga sakit, meskipun hal tersebut membuat hubungannya dan Kyuhyun mulai membaik lagi. Tapi ia begitu menginginkan keberadaan Ryeowook disisinya seperti dulu, meski hanya sebatas hubungan pertemanan platonis.

Bagaimana pun, Sungmin tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Jika memang Ryeowook tak menginginkan kehadirannya, ia akan menurut dan perlahan mundur dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

_I want you to be happy and always smile brightly_

Sungmin selalu mengamati, meski dengan hati yang hancur. Ryeowook selalu mampu menampilkan senyum terindahnya saat bersama Kyuhyun.

Ia mengamati dengan sebal saat sepasang kekasih itu duduk berdua di sudut studio yang mereka pakai untuk latihan dance. Kyuhyun akan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Ryeowook dan menariknya mendekat untuk membisikkan kata-kata—yang hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tahu apa itu—di telinga Ryeowook yang lalu membuatnya terkikik geli.

Ia melihat dengan mata yang panas saat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook duduk besama di sofa berdekatan dan saling mendekap.

Ia melihat dengan kecemburuan yang berkobar saat Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook, lalu mencium pria yang lebih pendek dengan lembut dan romantis. Dan Ryeowook akan merespon dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membalas ciuman yang diberikannya dengan kelembutan dan perasaan yang sama.

Dan ia melihat dengan hati yang sakit bagaikan ditusuk ribuan belati saat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan dalam keheningan. Sungmin bisa melihat ketulusan cinta mereka terpapar jelas di kedua pasang mata mereka. Ia bisa melihat bahwa mereka saling memandang seolah-olah yang lain adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah mereka temui.

Melihat semua itu, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain. Meskipun sakit, ia tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Ryeowook, menginginkan agar pria yang dicintainya itu bisa tersenyum lebar tanpa beban dan kedukaan yang terselubung. Dan jikalau kebahagiaan Ryeowook ada di Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan dengan rela menerimanya.

_Karena begitulah caraku mencintaimu._

-END-

14/05/2012

Mian buat Pumkiners, jangan timpuk saya karena sudah bikin Sungmin oppa menderita di sini. Hehehe..^^V

Ini adalah postingan pertama saya di Screenplays, jadi kalau ada kekurangan atau apa, mohon dimaafkan. Akan lebih bagus jika ada yang mau kasih saya saran. And the last... mind to review chingudeul?


End file.
